I Like You
by Park Chorong
Summary: Sasu x Hina Gaa x Hina ? X OC Summary will be done late on but I promise it's a good fic.


"Hinata"

"Y-yes father?"

"Go fetch your twin on the airport, make sure that she comes here safe and unscratched"

"I-Ill be sure to do that father"

Airport:

Hinata looked at the screen that says her twin sister has arrived. Hinata sighed once her twin is back she was sure that her father would criticize her more after all, her twin Hina is smart, pretty, cold and most of all powerful. She is the true heiress of the Hyuga clan who is full of people who has a phoenix blood in them. Yes, you heard that right, Hyuga clan is one of the demon clans in Konoha well one of the two biggest demon clans in Konoha after all the other one is the Uchiha Clan who has the dragon blood in them and actually Hinata is engaged to the second heir of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha in order to mix the demon blood of Dragon and Phoenix: they wanted to see how powerful it would be. But, Uchiha Sasuke is definitely not interested in her or any women out there. Oh well, its not like she hate Sasuke in fact Sasuke is her first love but she knows that she doesn't stand a chance at all but when the offer came she was glad because she and Sasuke will be married once they reached the age of sixteen which would be four years by now since she is 12 years old. Other reason why they put her not Hina was because they wanted Hina to take over the Hyuga Clan because they thought that Hina is the best choice in the Clan Head position other than that the clan members like her as well as the other demon clans.

Hinata came back in reality when someone tapped her. She turned around and saw Hina standing giving him a small smile as she said "Hi twin sister" Hinata smiled and hugged Hina who just stood still as she let her big sister hugged her. "Hina!" Hinata smiled cheerfully as she let go her twin sister actually, except her father Hinata doesn't stutter because she doesn't actually feel hate to them but her father hates her much like he wanted her dead. "Father let you fetch me? I thought you are at the academy studying" Hinata shook her head "He wanted me to fetch you and come back with you safe and sound/healthy" Hina nodded thoughtfully "We should get going after all it's only 7:00 you can still go to school at lunch if we go now" Hinata nodded "Ah, before I forgot father enrolled you to my school" Hina sighed "Does that mean I will be coming to the school with you after lunch?" Hinata nodded "Fine… Come I want to go to school"

Hinata smiled "Ok" Hinata and Hina doesn't look like each other so they weren't usually known as twins. Hinata has Dark Purple hair and silver eyes with a hint of lavender while Hina has silver hair and has light violet eyes (Like Yuu from KORE WA ZOMBIE DESU KA!?) As they enter their car Hina asked "So how is school?" Hinata looked down and said "The school is fun but in there you hav to be a part of a group." Hina looked confused "group?" Hinata nodded "That's right.. the first class consists of the popular ones… my fiancé is in it, cheerleaders, athletes, celebrities anything tht shines" Hina smiled "Really… I must meet him so that I can tell him to take care of you" Hinata smiled shyly "next group are the smart group these are the average class. Consist of the rankings except for the ranking who are also popular.." Hina frowned "Why do you need this kind of ranking in school? What ranking place do you have? First class right?" Hinata lowered her head "no.." Hina asked "2nd class?" Hinata shook her head "Don't tell me-" Hinata cut her off "Yes. That is right im on the last place… outcast" the conversation was now silent as Hina cant make a comeback after what she said after a few minuted they arrived at the house to see their father impatiently waiting for them to arrive. Once their father caught sight of the car he immediately called a maid to prepare Hina's favorite Japanese foods.

Once the two got off Hina bowed respectfully at her father and said "I am back father" Hiashi nodded "I have prepared something to eat" then he went back and obviously beckoning Hina to follow so she did on the other hand Hinata did not and went to her room feeling sad that her father did not even notice her not even caring to even look at her she sighed 'I think it will be better if Hina did not come back'

At School:

"KYAA! It's neji!"

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun is so hot"

"Itachi-sama!"

"Oh the abs! Naruto-sama"

"Gaara-sama you are so sexy!"

"Kiba-sama!"

"Shikamaru-sama"

"Haku-sama!"

Shikamaru sighed "So noisy" Kiba frowned "Why? you do not like the attention?" Shikamaru nodded "They are so troublesome" Naruto chuckled Hey sasuke seems like you low class fiancé is absent" Sasuke said "Hn" Haku frowned "You know, you don't have to be so heartless after all the two of you are going to be together any way" Kiba grinned "Damn Right" Sasuke opened his eyes "I don't need to be happy. I hate her." Itachi smirked "Of course you do…" Gaara growled "Can you all keep quiet" Naruto sighed at Gaara "Gaara… our friend Sasuke is worried on his fiancé" Sasuke glared "I. do. Not." "Yeah right" teased Kiba making them laugh except for Gaara, Itachi, Neji and Sasuke. "Stop it all, we all know who this punk really wants" Shikamaru said as he once again yawned and fell asleep. Sasuke looked at his friends and said "I will never fall in love with the elder hyuga, the one I like is the younger twin." Naruto whistled and then said "Too bad huh? The one you got is the weak one not the strong one" Sasuke smirked "Who said that the one I will marry is the older one?" Kiba looked at Sasuke with suspicion "What are you up to?" Sasuke didn't reply and just closed his eyes as he thought 'I still haven't forgotten my promise to you Hina, and my feelings hasn't changed yet'

"_Sasuke when we are older…."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Let's be together forever!"_

"_S-sasuke, they want me to go to states"_

"_So?"_

"_Please promise me one thing"_

"_What?"_

"_Please keep your promise"_

"_Don't bother to ask."_

"_E-eh?"_

"_I will always be waiting"_

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
